tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Aisha Avida
Aisha Avida is the “head” of the ABC Mews and the leader of the main trio that goes out in search of new recruits. She is a sweet and intelligent young woman. About : Aisha is a college student, aged 20, who is studying technology, especially coding. She is still new to it, but has created a variety of her own little projects and worked with various other students on theirs. Aisha is good friends with Beth Blake and Callie Carrion, who both were high school friends of hers. : Aisha is very kind and gentle in nature but is very focused and tends to want to get things done no matter what. She can come across as someone who is shy because she carries herself very softly, but she is in fact quite dedicated and upfront when she knows she has to be. : Aisha loves sweet, flakey desserts, creamy foods, pop music, and windy weather. Becoming a Mew 'Aisha's Wish' : When the shooting star passed by her, Aisha was outside getting some fresh air after a long day of practicing her coding for her classes. At the time the star came by, she had been frustrated with herself and started slipping in her grades, feeling like a failure. She did not want to disappoint her family and friends by failing so much that she had to drop out of school, and so she wished for the chance to further her skills and do something amazing with them someday, to make other people proud of her. : She was surprised by the star turning her into a Mew, but took to her new form immediately. Being a fan of windy days, she took exceptional delight in her ability to fly about and feel the wind in her hair. 'Forming the ABC Mews' : Aisha already knew Callie and Beth from high school—they met at orientation and managed to become close over time, eventually going to college together. When Aisha came back to campus after her free ride as a Mew, she didn’t know whether to tell the girls or not. It wasn’t until they started vaguely asking strange questions about the star that came by a few days before that they all disclosed their newfound powers to one another. Not only that, but they overheard from another classmate that some strange girl was being spotted around the city. The trio decided then and there that the star had affected many other people, and perhaps they should take the time to find out who these people were. Together, the girls decided to make a plan to spend the summer in search of new Mews. 'Contribution' : Aisha contributed to the ABC Mews by taking leadership of the first trio and coming up with the team name, as well as creating a messaging app for them to use as Mews, one that would be private and only for members of their team. She called this app the ABC Mew Messenger '''and set it up so that each girl the trio encounters would have their own invite code and set up their own username, typing in the color they are associated with as Mews and using an icon with their Mew mark and color scheme for their profiles. Mew Form : Aisha is associated with the letter A''' and becomes Mew Angel Apricot. She has a mostly orange and white color scheme, donning wings and pinning her hair up. She has the DNA of an Albatross '''and can fly with her wings! Her associated food is '''Apricot '''and her instrument is an '''Alboka. : As a Mew, Aisha fights with the power of Air. Her weapon is the Apricot Alboka, a handheld weapon that she plays in order to use. She attacks with Ribbon Apricot Air, in which she summons blasts of wind. Aisha’s Mew Mark '''is a pair of Albatross wings on her back. Username :On the ABC Mew Messenger, Aisha’s username is ~Aisha~', and she types in the same orange color as her Mewfit. She tends to send a lot of emojis and gifs instead of actually reacting, mostly because she’s always very busy with one thing or another! :Despite being pretty formal in real life, she's pretty disorganized with her typing style. She always makes herself available to talk to others, however, and acts very motherly when needed. Close Relationships Main Trio * * Other ''(To be edited) Category:Mew Mews